Stories: Markswoman
Plot Richard and his friends are walking around Echo Creek when it suddenly gets dark. Richard thinks it's Discord, but he then realizes Discord's currently a statue. After that, they then encounter an archer who wants to destroy Kernely. Will they be survivors, '''or be bombarded with lunar energy...??' Cast 'Bold text' means the character is a newcomer.'' *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *'Unnamed plant' *Veronica *Corolla *'Ouida Enginn' Story It's a sunny morning in Echo Creek. Richard and his friends are having breakfast at his house. *'Corolla:' Say, Rick. We're getting closer since I turned to the good side. As Corolla says this, she and Richard are literally moving closer to each other. *'Richard:' I know. *'Veronica:' Nice pun, you two. *'Richard:' Thanks. *'Kernely:' The Winter Ring's pretty effective to Richard! He managed to defeat Giovanni and his new form. *'Richard:' Yep. *'Jay:' Besides, he now might be able to win against Opposite Blast more easily! *'Pealy:' Plus, there's nobody attacking Echo Creek. If someone was, we'd beat that villain up! *'Blovy:' Pealy's got a point. *'Torchy:' Plus... *suddenly feeling scared* What if someone fused Oscar Obsidian, Opposite Blast, Giovanni, Galaximus, and Necrola all together?!?! *'Richard:' That villain would've been too OP for my taste if it were to exist. *'Corolla:' Fortunately, that won't ever happen. *'Veronica:' Yeah. Plus, if someone actually tried to, the fuser might get killed or something. And if it was successful, we'd have to team up with even some of the villains! It's not gonna happen. *'Corolla:' Yep. Not happenin'. *'Veronica:' Plus, I have a suggestion what we can do after breakfast - going to Stop & Slurp! *'Richard:' That sounds like a great idea! *'Blovy:' I was expecting taking a stroll, but okay! *'Samantha:' While we wait, I'll go play on my Switch, 'kay? *'Kernely:' Got it. The gang continue eating breakfast. Eventually, they are finished and begin heading towards Stop & Slurp. *'Samantha:' This will be good. *'Richard:' And after that, *singing tone* we will be good! *'Kernely:' Yep. *'Veronica:' Hey, look. Why is it suddenly getting darker? *'Richard:' Wait, what? The gang sees that it's already getting darker, despite being 11:30 AM. *'Richard:' That fast?! Soon enough, it is nighttime. *'Richard:' Whaaat? This is scientifically impossible! *'Kernely:' I know, right?! *'Torchy:' I'm guessing now - who or what caused it? *'Richard:' Actually, it could be a solar eclipse, but I'm not too sure. Perhaps, if it was a villain, it could be Discord. Oh hold on, he's still a statue as of now. *'Corolla:' Wait, who's that? *'Richard:' He looks like some dragon that causes chaos, like clouds into cotton candy. *'Corolla:' Weird... I'm glad I haven't faced him...as of yet. *'Veronica:' He sounds kinda scary. *'Samantha:' Yeah, I agree. *'Richard:' So, now what are we gonna do?...Y'know what? Let's continue heading to Stop & Slurp. *'Kernely:' 'Kay. The gang continues heading to Stop & Slurp. Suddenly, arrows with some sort of odd energy are fired at them. Richard protects everyone with an ice wall. *'Richard:' ...Did Lucas get possessed or...? *'???:' I'm not Lucas. The mysterious figure comes closer to the gang. She is revealed to be a thin, fair-skinned 20 year-old woman with navy blue hair and blue eyes wearing a long, blue robe. The figure is welding a navy blue bow with two arrows loaded at once. *'???:' I'm Ouida Enginn. And I'm here to destroy the corn plant because she defeated Jacqueline, one of my friends. *'Kernely:' Really? Fat chance, Ouida! We're here to stop all villains that dare to attack Echo Creek! *'Ouida:' Well, not this time. *ominously laughs before shooting arrows that have the same energy from before* However, Richard's ice wall isn't destroyed yet. Ouida gets frustrated and levitates a car using telekinesis and throws it at the ice wall, damaging it more than the arrows did. Oudia then levitates another car and throws it again, dealing severe damage overall. The ice wall breaks. *'Ouida:' These weeds shall be no problem for me. *shoots lunar blasts at the gang* Richard dodges most of them, then he throws some snowflake blades at her. Oudia takes some damage, and shoots more arrows. Torchy shoots fireballs at her, but she dodges them. *'Ouida:' You are going to die. *shoots arrows at Kernely* Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Pages without links Category:Solo stories